


Living a Dream

by Angels_and_Agents



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Does it look like I have a clue?, Don't Ask, F/M, Kinda opposite of Spock., Some Plot, Star Trek - Freeform, Vulcan-Human hybrid, idek what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_and_Agents/pseuds/Angels_and_Agents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-First off, Idek what I'm writing so bear with me.-</p><p>Caroline Rombeck is a young Vulcan-Human hybrid. Her mother is Vulcan, her father Human. A week after she was born, her mother gave her to her father to raise. She was homeschooled until a Starfleet recruiter came to her house when she was 15 to invite her to the Starfleet Academy. That was the day she started living a dream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living a Dream

Caroline knew she was smart. Really smart. She was 15 years old and doing Senior Trigonometry and Chemistry. She never really knew what grade of school she'd be in if she went to a regular school. All the school work seemed too easy. Apparently being a whiz kid had something to do with her mother. Her mother is Vulcan. She has no memories of her whatsoever. When she was just a week old, her mother hander her to her father and left the planet, apparently too embarrassed to have a half human daughter. At least, thats why Caroline supposed is why she left. Her father, Isaac, never got married after that, or even dated really. He devoted his life to his daughter and his job. Cara felt alittle bad about that. He deserved to be happy and have someone to love him as much as he loved her. She had read what she could about Vulcans and their culture. She found it fascinating how they could hide their emotions. She herself had done that on such occasions. Especially when she was 6 and her pet hamster died. She was devestated for weeks, but never let on.

 Cara was sitting on her couch athome alone while her dad was at work when she heard a knock at the door. "One second!" She got up from the couch and peeked out the window. An official looking man was at the door in a fancy grey uniform. 'I hope father isn't in trouble.' She thought to herself. 'I don't recognize that uniform though, so he must not be from the government...'. Another sharp knock at the door jolted her from her musings. She rushed to the door and opened it. "Hello, are you Miss Caroline Rombeck?" The man in the grey uniform inquired. "Yes, sir. I am Caroline. May I help you?" 

 The mysterious uniformed man took off his hat. "May I please come in?" She eyed him suspiciously, 'I swear to god if I'm letting a serial killer into my house...' "Alright" she took a step back and opened the door so he could walk in past her. "Thank you" He gave her a nod and and walked over to the living room. "Sit down if you'd like." She told the Uniformed man as she sat on the couch, he took a seat in the armchair acroas from her. "First, let me introduce myself. My name is Officer Christian Mathers. I'm a recruiting officer for the Starfleet academy. We've heard about your exceptional talents and would like to offer you a full scholarship to the Academy. Yes, we are aware of how young you are, and we have programs for prodigies like yourself. Your father is the one that came to us and asked us to review your credentials. We would be honored to have you join us at the Academy."

Cara just sat there absorbing all that in for a minute. "I... Wow... You guys want me? I just... I've always wanted to join Starfleet... I just never thought I would qualify..." Officer Mathers smiled a bit, "You beyond qualify." Cara sat there in silence for another minute or two. Taking a deep breath she nodded. "Yes. I'd love to join the Academy!" Officer Mathers stood up and offered his hand to Cara, which after she stood up, shook. "Excellent! I will contact you in a day or two to make arrangements" 

 Cara watched as he walked back to his vehicle after they said their goodbyes. "Holy shit! I'm joining Starfleet!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some feedback! I'd love to know how I could improve this story!


End file.
